Close Your Eyes
by ErinnMellas
Summary: Clint is awoken in the middle of the night by his master. WARNING: FrostHawk. If you don't like guyXguy, don't read.


**EDIT: Woops, sorry for the punctuation confusion. I used the wrong file type, so it deleted apostrophe's and quotation marks . I fixed it, so... eheh... Enjoy!**

A noise.

Clint sat up straight in his bed, hand instinctively grasping over his shoulder for an arrow. His quiver lay propped against the wall beside him, of course. He snatched it up and nocked an arrow, his frosty blue eyes darting around the room. No one was there. What was that noise? Clint stood and went to his door, listening for sounds of suspicious movement. Then he heard it again.

A dark, tremulous note. It rang out through the hall on the other side of the door, reverberating after the initial sound.

Furrowing his brow, Clint opened the door and darted down the hallway, trying to find the source of the odd noise. He heard it again, louder this time. Louder and closer.

Opening a door, he discovered the source of the noise just as it sounded again. It was different this time, there were many tones strung together. A moment of awe passed before Clint realized that he was hearing a piano.

The room he'd entered was huge, and empty, save for an elegant grand piano in the center. Loki sat with his back to the door, his outstretched hands drifting over the keys. The adrenaline now dying down, Clint lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver, watching his boss with a sort of fascination. He stepped closer, and closer, until he stood right behind his master. Loki either didn t notice him or didn t bother acknowledging his presence.

The god's fingers moved fluidly across the ivory keys, a penetrating note sounding with each touch. A delicate serenade filled the room, a haunting melody with a bass line that Clint could feel in his chest. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, inhaling the scent of Loki. This music was unlike anything he'd ever heard in his life.

The pain and strife stood out in the high plink of the soprano notes, the deep-set vengeance so present in the tenor and bass. The alto line held a glint of hope and resolution with intervals that fit with the other notes so perfectly, and at other times clashed in delicious dissonance. The sustain pedal pressed and released every few beats made each sound flow together in a melodic echo, the air seeming as if it were music itself.

Clint was absolutely mesmerized as he listened, all sense of time disappearing. All he knew was the music flowing from Loki s wonderful fingers to the piano.

"I knew you'd come," a velvet voice whispered in his ear. A pair of lithe arms cloaked in green and black wrapped themselves around Clint's waist.

"B-boss..."

"Shh. Keep your eyes closed." Clint felt an icy kiss at his neck, a light touch that made him shiver.

"You mortals are so sensitive," Loki whispered, his hands finding the zipper to the archer's shirt and pulling it down with painstaking slowness.

"Sir..." Clint breathed.

"Silence, Barton."

Clint obliged, unable to go against his master's orders. He remained with his eyes closed as he felt his shirt slipped off of him. A gentle thud was heard as it was tossed away to the floor. Loki's hands traced his torso, goosebumps breaking out over Clint's skin. He found his way to his sensitive nipples, pinching them lightly. Clint gasped lightly at the touch. Loki's fingers were so cold; the sensation was riveting, but oddly pleasurable.

"You are vulnerable to my touch, Barton," teased the god, pinching the nipples again.

Clint upheld his silence, wanting so desperately to open his eyes and look at the wonderful image of his master. He felt Loki's lips at his neck again. He tilted his head, revealing more skin. A quiet moan escaped as the god sucked lightly at the sensitive spot near his shoulder.

"Ohh..."

Clint felt his master's lips curl into a smirk as Loki nipped the spot with his teeth, sending another shiver down his spine. The archer reached a hand up, running his fingers through the god's dark brown locks. Loki chuckled quietly.

"May I speak, sir?" Clint whispered.

"Yes."

"May I open my eyes, sir?"

"Why?"

"I want to see."

"See what, Barton?"

"You."


End file.
